The Sadness, the Begining of the Happiness
by reyzuka15
Summary: Naruto, berjuang demi impian dan Cintanya Hinata. NAmun, ketika ia telah meraih impiannya. Hinata hampir terlepas dari genggamanya/"Na-ruto-kun, aku dijodohkan oleh ayah... "/ apakah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan Hinata kembali. masih Newbie jadi mohon bantuannya. Pleas RnR ya... Oneshoot. NaruHina. warning ! Typo, gaje dan lain-lain.


**_Kesedihan awal kebahagiaan_**

 ** _Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _NaruHina_**

 ** _Rating T_**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Warning ! banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini_**

 ** _Bila suka silahkan baca, bila tidak silahkan tekan tombol back_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Musim Dingin tahun ini berganti begitu saja, tanpa ku rasakan apa-apa. Terlewat bagaikan angin lalu yang tidak berkesan. Musim dingin yang begitu dingin tahun ini berubah menjadi musim semi yang cerah. Mungkin bagi setiap orang musim semi merupakan musim yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagiku, musim semi sama saja dengan musim dingin. Karena sehangat apa pun matahari yang bersinar cerah di musim semi, tapi hati ku tetap sedingin es di musim dingin.

Hati ini dingin dan terluka, sebab kerinduan yang mendalam. Begitu banyak yang terlewatkan saat kau tak ada di sini. Kupandang langit cerah melalui mata biru ku yang kosong, bila orang memandangnya. Aku sudah terlanjur terluka sangat dalam karena merindukanmu, tidakkah kau merindukan ku juga.

Ku nyanyikan lagu sedih kesukaan ku yang ku buat untuk mu. Lagu yang mengingatkan ku, betapa aku merindumu. Aku duduk terpekur sambil bermain gitar. Aku bernyanyi namun pikiran ku entah pergi kemana. Ya aku terlarut begitu dalam, dalam kesedihan dan air mata ku yang berarti batapa aku merindukan mu. Aku menangis sambil menyanyikan lagu ini, begitu rindunya kah aku padamu.

Aku masih menyanyikan laguku di taman. kau yang aku cintai, aku lepas begitu saja. Aku ingin menghentikan diriku yang meninggalkan mu. Hanya saja ini keinginan mu, agar aku pergi mendapatkan apa yang kita impikan. Ya aku melepas cinta ku pada awan yang mengambang. Yang tidak memiliki arah dan tujuan, bergerak kemana ia mau. Sayang, aku begitu merindumu.

flashback

"maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi meninggalkan mu" Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Membawa wajah yang memerah yang menahan tangisnya itu menghadapnya. Sungguh ia tidak tega untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, karena ini malam terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, aku tahu ini sulit bagi kita. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik, agar kita mendapat restu dari ayah ku" Hinata hampir menangis ketika mungucapkan kata-katanya itu. Sungguh ini sangat berat baginya, ditinggalkan sang terkasih untuk sebuah misi dari sang ayah.

"sst... jangan menangis" Naruto yang melihat Hinata hampir menangis mencoba menenangkannya. "lebih baik kita jadikan malam ini, menjadi cerita cinta kita." Naruto berjanji dia tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih hatinya itu. Malam itu Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu saling bergenggaman tangan, berpelukan dan menapat bulan bintang.

Flashback end

Aku ingat ketika itu mata indah mu yang mampu menghanyutkan ku kala memandangnya. Nampak berkaca-kaca, hampir menumpahkan mutiara indah dari matanya. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan mu barang sejenak saja. Yang membuatku merasa begitu hampa saat mengingat tak ada dirimu disisi ku. Sungguh selama aku jauh dari mu, tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun untuk mencari yang lain. Sungguh di negara ini, banyak wanita cantik namun tak ada yang akan pernah bisa menggantimu di sisi ku. Bagaimana pun aku sudah berjanji pada mu untuk meminangmu, setelah kembalinya aku dari misi yang diberikan ayah mu. Aku pasti berhasil dinegeri orang ini. Walaupun hari-hari ku di sini ku habiskan sendiri tanpa mu.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan mu, aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Menurut orang, itu adalah hal terkonyol yang mereka pernah dengar. Tapi menurut ku, itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya, hal konyol yang telah ku rasakan. hatiku sudah terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa merasakanmu, karena terlalu dalamnya kesedihan dan kerinduan yang ku rasakan ini.

Aku telah berhasil sayang, aku telah menggapai apa yang aku inginkan. Aku akan melamar mu segera. Hari ini, aku datang kerumah mu untuk melamarmu. Namun sesampainya disana, aku melihat hal yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Di sana kau memakai gaun putih yang indah. _'Ada apa ini?'_ batin ku. Walau kau membelakangi diriku, tapi aku tahu itu kau Hinata. Tapi mengapa kau memakai gaun pengantin yang indah itu. Kau ingin menikah dengan siapa.

"Hinata... kenapa kau memakai gau pengantin ?" tanyaku setelah sampai di belakangnya. Nampak dimataku bahunya terguncang karena terkejut. Ia berbalik dan melebarkan matnya kala ia melihat ku.

Naruto POV end

"N-naruto-kun...k-kau..." Hinata masih terlihat terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tampak gagah dengan menggunakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi biru yang dipakainya. Hinata sungguh tidak percaya, ia senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena sang terkasih sudah kembali. Sedih karena ia mungkin tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi.

"Naruto-kun itukah kau? " Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Menempelkannya pada pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan kehatangan yang selama ini dirindukannya hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan menikati kehangatan itu. Kemudian, mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu yang selama ini tertahan di dalam hati mereka.

"Hinata... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" sungguh Naruto amat takut ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia takut semua pikiran negatif yang ada di pikirannyakini betul-betul menjadi kenyataan.

"I-itu..." Hinata tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya dapat menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya yang hampir meledak itu.

"Katakan Hinata ada apa ? kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian pengantin itu ?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Hinata benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Ia takut menyakiti hati Naruto sekaligus hatinya sendiri.

"Na-ruto-kun, aku dijodohkan oleh ayah... hiks... ia menjodohkan ku... hiks... karena kesal kau begitu lama untuk... hiks... menjemputku" pada akhirnya ia mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebenarnya Hinata tdak kuat mengatakan ini. Tangisan yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya terlepas dari matanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya sungguh terkejut tak menyangka, apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hiashi terhadapnya dan juga Hinata.

"A-apa... bagaimana bisa"

"Hiks... aku juga tidak tahu"

"Che... Hiashi itu, bukankah sudah aku bilang melalui telpon bahwa aku akan telat untuk menjemput mu. Karena kecelakan pesawat, saat aku akan berangkat." Naruto benar-benar marah, ia kecewa dengan keputusan Hiashi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Hiashi meningkari perjanjian. Memang ia telat datang, tapi bukankah ia sudah menghubungi Hiashi dan memberitahu bahwa ia telat.  
"Aku harus bertemu dengannya" Putus Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terkejut atas pernyataan Naruto yang akan menghadap Hiashi ayahnya.

"Naruto-kun... tunggu..hiks... jangan" teriak Hinata sambil berlari menyusul Nartuo  
"Jangan cegah aku Hinata. Disin aku memperjuangkan cinta kita" Naruto tetap bersikukuh melanjutkan perjalannya menuju bangunan utama di mansion Hyuga yang besar itu. Tanpa diketahui olehnya seseorang dengan sapu tangan berjalan dibelakangnya. Hinata yang melihat itu mencoba memperingati Naruto. Namun ketika ia hampir berteriak ia ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"NARUTO" terikan Hinata yang memanggil namanya membuat ia berhenti melangkah. Karena yang terdengar ditelinganya itu adalah teriakan panik dari Hinata. saat ia berbalik, didiapatinya seseorang berbadan besar yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan menggunakan saputangan. Dan Naruto terkena bius dari saputangan itu, saat orang itu berhasil menangkapnya. Kemudian yang di lihat Naruto hanyalah kegelpan, dan Naruto pun tertidur sesudahnya.

 **Satu jam kemudian~**

Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya saat ia siuman. Ia sadar, ia telah di bius oleh seseorang karena ketika ia membuka mata ia merasakan pening teramat sangat. Ia mencoba membangunkan dirinya dan mencoba duduk dibangku tempat ia ditidurkan tadi. Setelah penglihatannya pulih ia mendapati tempat yang tidak asing menurutny. _'bukankah ini gereja Konoha'_ batinnya heran. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa sampai disini, bukankah tadi ia dibius oleh seseorang dan sebelum pingsan ia mendengar teriakan Hinata. Berbicara mengenai Hinata, dimana ia sekarang.

Segera ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kepintu gereja untuk keluar mencari Hinata. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu gereja itu dilihatnya orang-orang berbaju hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam (bayangin aja bodyguard.. Oke*) yang berjumlah lima berjalan memasuki Naruto. Orang-orang berpakaian Hitam itu menarik Naruto kembali ke altar Gereja itu. Dan nampak dibelakang para bodyguard itu, Hyuga Hiashi dan orang-orang yang berjalan di belakang Hiashi.

"Hei... apa-apaan ini, lepaskan aku. Paman Hiashi, apa-apan ini ? jelaskan padaku ?" ujar Naruto saat masih ditarik oleh para bodyguard itu. Hiashi yang mendengara teriakan Naruto, hanya memandang datar wajah penuh amarah itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau pasrah saja"

"APA MAKSUD MU, HAH?" teriakan Naruto tak dihiraukan Hiashi, ia mengikuti Naruto dan para bodyguardnya itu. Setelah Naruto sampai dialtar ia diberdirikan didepan pendeta, yang baru saja datang tadi. Sungguh Naruto bingung dibuatnya. Ia pikir ia akan didudukkan di salah satu bangku di depan altar itu. Sama seperti para tamu itu. Ya, di pikiran Naruto saat ini adalah bahwa Hiashi ingin Naruto melihat pernikahan Hinata dengan orang lain. Naruto sebelumnya memang sangat marah saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun, sekarang ia malah bingung kenapa ia di berdirikan di depan pendeta yang baru tiba itu. Hiashi yang melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan, hany mendengus kecil.

"Naruto... pasti kau bertany-tanya kenapa kau di bawa kesini" Naruto yang merasa disebut namanya menghadapkan wajahnya pada Hiashi. Hiashi yang melihat Naruto menatapnya, hanya tersenyum kecil. _'Apa maksud dari paman? dan kenapa ia tersenyum tipis begitu'_ batin Naruto heran dengan kelakuan Hiashi.

"Naruto, aku mengenal mu sejak dari kecil. Aku dan ayahmu adalah sahabat sejk dulu. Dan aku sangat mengagumi ayahmu hingg kini. Saat ia dikhianati dan perusahaannya bangkrut, aku mencoba untuk menolongnya. Namun, ayahmu menolaknya. Ia mengatakan bahwa lebih baik aku membantu mu ketika waktunya nanti. Ia ingin aku membantumu ketika kau ingin membangun kembali perusahaan keluargamu dan akhirnya aku dapat membantu mu" Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya. Ia bingung apa hubungannya, apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan yang diceritakan Hiashi barusan.  
"Paman, aku masih bingung. Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini ?"

"kau memang pantas untuk bingung. Yang terpenting intinya aku merestui mu menikah dengan mu"

"EH...Matte. bu-bukannya Hinata di jodohkan oleh orang lain." Heran, Naruto benar-benar heran sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya... Hinata memang dijodohkan oleh ku"

"LALU, KENAPA KAU BILANG KAU INGIN MENIKAHKAN KU DENGAN HINATA,HAH?" sungguh Naruto tak bisa menahan amarahnya, bukan maksudnya meneriaki orang yang dihormatinya itu.

"Astaga.. aku belum menjelaskannya pada mu siapa yang aku jodohkan dengan Hinata"

"ter-"

"Kau Naruto" ucapan Naruto yang sebelumnya hampir terucap terpotong oleh Hiashi.

"Huh... kalau kau bertanya-tanya. Tanyakan saja pada istrimu nanti."

Niatnya Naruto ingin bertanya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang berucap, bahwa pengantin wanita akan memasuki ruang altar. Naruto pun melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Nampak dimatanya seorang wanita berjalan dengan anggun mengenakan gaun putih pengantin yang sangat indah. Dikepalanya bertahtakan tiara indah serta sebuah tudung yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan sangat anggun. Setibanya sang pengantin wanita itu, Hiashi menjulurkan tangannya kearah wanita itu.

" Naruto. ku serahkan ia padamu"

"Apa dia Hinata paman?" alis Naruto saling bertaut, benar-benar semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Menurut mu? Dan ini cincin pernikan orang tuamu. Ia memberikan ini padaku sesaat sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan tangan wanita itu kepada Naruto. Naruto menerima tangan kecil yang mengenakan sarung itu. Naruto memandang wajah yang samar-samar terlihat itu.

"Hinata.." guman Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam erat tangan kecil yang sangat ia kenali itu. Akhirnya, apa yang selam ini diimpikannya dapat terwujud. Hinata yang mendenganr gumaman Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia akan menjelaskan nanti, apa maksud semua ini.

"Untuk kedua mempelai silahkan saling memasangkan cincin dan berciuman. Tanda sah kalian sebagai sepasan suami-istri dihadapan tuhan" ucap sang pendeta setelah pemberkatan pernikahan itu. Naruto dan Hinata pun saling memakaikan cincin kejari masing-masing sang pasangan. Dan Naruto membuka tudung Hinata. Tampak wajah ayu Hinata yang sudah tidak tertutup tudung itu. Merek pun saling berciuman, melepas rindau dan rasa cinta yang membuncah. Setelahnya mereka melepas jarak dan berpelukan.

"I miss you, Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk dan mengecup kening Hinata.

"I miss you too" Hinata mempererat pelukan mereka, begitu pun Naruto. Para sahabat dan tamu undangan tampak terharu. Melihat sepasang pengantin baru itu saling melepas kerinduan.

"Ne.. Hinata"

"Hm" gumam Hinata

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku" Naruto pun melepas pelukan Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata dengan serius.

"Ah... i-itu" Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa

" 'Itu' apa hm?"

"Ugh... ini ide Neji nii-san"

"Ide Neji."

"Em.." Hinata mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengiyakan

"Neji nii-san ingin membalaskan dendam pada mu Naruto-kun. Ingat dulu, saat Neji-nii dan Tenten akan menikah kau dan tenten mengerjainya habis-habisan dengan berpura-pura menculik tenten"

"Ah... dasar Neji itu. Awas saja nanti ku balas dia" ancam Naruto pda Neji, yang saat ini entah dimana. Ya, Naruto tahu bahwa baru saja Neji pergi dari ruangan ini. _'ya sudahlah'_ batin Naruto. Yang terpenting saat ini ia bersama orang yang cintai. Yang telah menjadi miliknya kini hingga akhir maut memisahkan mereka. Ia benar-benar bersyukur, semua impiannya dapat terwujud. Mebangun kembali perusahaan keluarganya dan menikahi Hinata yang saat ini ada di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

the end

* * *

Haha... seharusnya aku ngelanjutin ff yang **the true is hurt**.

tp karena lagi bingung gimana bikin adegan perkelahian. eh malah bikin ni fanfic.

sebenarnya, sebelum bikin ni cerita aku lagi ngerjain ff yg sebelumnya.

pas lagi dengerin lagu Blue nya Big Bang. malah jadi pengen buat ni cerita. dan voila jadilah ni cerita.

silahkan membaca bagi yang ingin.

di harapkan Reviewnya...


End file.
